1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of salt extraction, and more particularly, to evaporative salt extraction.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Saline solutions from seawater contain different types of mineral salts, e.g., halite (NaCl) and carnallite (KCl.MgCl2.6H2O). Known extraction methods comprise evaporating the saline solution in a cascade of evaporation basins, in which salts of lower solubility (e.g., halite) crystalize in upstream basins while salts of higher solubility (e.g., carnallite) crystalize in downstream basins. The mineral sediments are removed from the basin bottoms for further processing.